User blog:Swimswimfruit/Encoded
On top of the mountain of rumble, on the special arena tha Owari himself created, an unexpected battle begins. George coats his swords with Ageha, and Owari is forced to dodge, almost fearing for his life. He then proceeds to counter attack, only to fail because George also has enchanced his reaction time with boosters. Owari does not falter. He knows chances like this are very rare. Owari: George... You've gone and done it. I commend you, this was brilliant of you... Mastering Melchee's Door: Ageha by yourself. Owari tries to drop George dead by accessing his biomechanical parts, but it seems that Vegapunk, having worked with Magnus for two years, knows how to prevent such a thing. George: Owari... You are just a cancer that needs to be deleted. The whole world echoes in screams right now because of your twisted logic... We cannot let you walk away from this anymore... Melchee's Gears: Flash As Owari swings his swords down, George dodges skillfully, and then coats his two swords with Ageha. He then activates many turbines and boosters on his body, dissapearing from sight. He reapears behind and above Owari, swinging both swords down in a flash. Owari again has no choice but to run away from him, and the swords simply go through the ground, deleting everything on their way. George: This is gonna be a long duel... Owari: It might be... However, as Marimo would have said, do not underestimate me. Owari instantly appears behind George, sheathing his swords slowly. Owari no Hiken: Kage Michi: (Owari's Secret Sword/Secret Sword of the End: Shadow Road) On the ground, shadows apparently have spread as Owari dashed with all of his powers, dodged the Ageha that was on George at the moment, and slashed at the machine with haki-coated swords. George sees some readings on his eyes, some percentages and other info about the damage... They both turn around, and continue with their fight... ---- Venator and Sevoch are left speechless. Sevoch: To think that the last Espada member, the pet, would trouble us so... Most formidable. Venator: Good thing Owari understood what was going on... My Haki didn't even go off against this thing because there was no killing intent towards us. Sevoch: Yeah... we would have permenantely lost a limb or two, I suppose... Venator: Oh well... It seems like it's just the two of us now, waiting. A den den mushi rings at that exact moment, and Sevoch picks it up. Sevoch: What is it? Soldier: Sevoch-sama, this is the Commanding General for part E of the battlefield! Another twenty ships have arrived here, and we need backup!!! Sevoch: Really? Good... I'll be on my way then. Sevoch hangs up, and smiles. Venator: You will be going then? Sevoch: I need to stretch out a little. Should be fun. Sevoch walks away, with a murderous look on his face. Venator sits on the throne, and closes his eyes. Venator: I kinda feel rejected. ---- We see the two missing key figures of this war, Magnus and Atazard, on a boat they made with the material they had created on the island they spent the last ten days on. Magnus specially desinged it to be powered by winds in a power-efficient way, and Atazard simply manipulates the wind to make it move at top speeds. Atazard is sitting, while Magnus is lying down, reading the fly that Owari published. Magnus: The world really is fucked up, honestly... Eighteen pages filled with secrets, each capable of starting a war or completly ruin thousands of lives... Owari pulled a big one on us... Atazard: Do you think your crewmates are there already? Magnus: Probably. They were quite close and they probably used any means possible for fast travel... Atazard: Hey, pass that over. Magnus stands up, and as he reads a last sentenence, gives it to Atazard. The man takes it, opens it, and starts reading. Suddenly, Magnus, with a terrifyied look, takes it away from Atazard with force, which results with Atazard getting comically angry and shouting at him. Atazard: THE HELL YOU DOING!? Magnus: Wait!!! Atazard: *calms down* What happened...? You look like you saw a ghost... Magnus hands it over to Atazard again. Magnus: Read the first letter of every sentenence in the first page. Atazard remains silent for a few seconds, as his eyes skip through the words, reading as his friend told him to. Slowly, he understands what it says, and some sweat starts covering his forehead too. Magnus: It's a trap... Owari set this up especially for me. If I hadn't noticed it, we could have reached the war in time, but he would have won in the long run... Atazard: So what do we do? Magnus: *He closes his eyes, and sighs* Only one thing to do. We have to go for help. Atazard: As a war is about to start?! Magnus: I haven't read the rest, but I can guess it's in the same Grand scale as this revelation was... If that's the case, then millions might be in trouble. We have to pay a few people a vist. Atazard: *Sighs* Ok... where to first? Magnus: Marine headquarters. Atazard is left speechless by the choice of destination, but trusts his old boss and makes the winds change to guide them to the Marine Headquarters. Magnus starts reading the second page... Magnus: [ The first code was simple... The first letter after a full stop formed "Tensai it is encrypted'. Knowing him, he wants to stall me... The first one was easy to spot, but I'm willing to bet the rest will be extremly hard to crack...Do I have enough time?]' Category:Blog posts